Mission 43: Christmas Determination
is the 43rd episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, and the first part of the series' Christmas-themed episodes. Synopsis The Go-Busters plan a Christmas party for children who cannot stay with their families. Before the festivities can begin however, Escape's new MegaZord Zeta attacks. Plot When their search for Megazord Zeta bears no fruit, the Go-Busters help in the Energy Management Center's yearly Christmas preparation at an orphanage in the Dainan district with Hiromu showing more pep than usual. But the next day, as the Go-Busters and their Buddyloids arrive to the orphanage, Enter finds two active Messiah Cards and combines the developing Metaloids with the Go-Busters alerted to it attacking the Tōya district. Joined by Beet Buster and Stag Buster, the Go-Busters find the two-in-one Messiah Metaloid Kentateloid as they find their data being extracted by the fused opponent. When Beet Buster reveals that Kentateloid is going after their anger, Enter arrives with Escape as he provokes the Go-Busters with the memory of the events of thirteen years ago. Escape holds Beet Buster and Stag Buster back so Kentateloid can deal with the Go-Busters with the latter fight ending in a stalemate as Messiah begins to manifest in the fused Metaloid. Though Escape told Enter that should merge the Cards in their possession to recreate Messiah, Enter tells her that the evolution of a new Messiah is more interesting and that Escape should reconsider her dependence on the Messiah she knew. Alerted that of the Megazords' arrival within 3 minutes at the Dainan district, Kuroki approves of Hiromu's intent to deal with Kentateloid and has the command center outfitted for Christmas as the Go-Busters get ready for Kentateloid's Megazord counterparts. As Go-Buster Beet leads the charge on the Kenzord and the Tatezord, Red Buster confronts Kentateloid yet does not fight back with Enter perplexed. However, Kuroki reveals that Hiromu is holding back his anger with the music box's jingle bell melody. After telling Enter that anger is not a means to get stronger and that he picked a poor day to pick a fight, with Cheeda Nick deciding to sing Jingle Bells, Red Buster reveals that he purposely took Kentateloid's attacks to counter their fighting style. As Buster Hercules and Tategami Lioh take out the Kenzord and the Tatezord, Red Buster destroys Kentateloid. However, Enter Unite obtains the two Messiah Cards with the intend to use them. But they are taken by Escape to enhance Megazord Zeta. Grabbing Enter and telling him that she will restore Messiah to his former glory, Escape has Megazord Zeta crush him in its hands before turning her attention to the Go-Busters. Cast * : * : **Ryuji Iwasaki (teenager): * : **Yoko Usami (child): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Yumi: *Kazu: Songs *'OP': Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! *Jingle Bells *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode will air alongside Kamen Rider Wizard episode 15, After the Last Scene is.... *'Viewership': 3.5% *Escape's betrayal of Enter has parallels with Basco's betrayal of Damaras in Gokaiger. Like how Enter treats Escape, Damaras tried to control the wildcard Basco, including threatening him to make him comply. Basco's betrayal also occured in the forty-third episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 11 features episodes 41-45: Mission 41: The Thief Pink Buster!, Mission 42: Attack! To the Inside of the Megazord, Mission 43: Christmas Determination, Mission 44: Christmas Eve - Time to Finish Our Mission and Mission 45: Happy New Year! A Small Formidable Enemy Returns. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 11.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 11, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 11.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢決意のクリスマス｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢決意のクリスマス｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Christmas Episode Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi